Hidden capitulo de estreno: la maldición de la noche de brujas
este episodio es de relleno para celebrar e dia del halloween, es justo despues de haber derrotado a lich lord, los chicos estaban descansando cada uno en su hogar, cuando unas amigas decidieron reunirse para el dia de las brujas -julia venia corriendo con su sobrero de copa casi apunto de salir volando, su hermoso cabello verde estaba malcombinado con las hojas naranjas, pero a ella no le importaba estar a la moda en la noche de brujas, ya que su atuendo era perfecto con la epoca, asi que fuera d emoda no estaba, al mirar a sus amigas solamente llego gritando: julia: !!!chicas ya estoy aqui¡¡¡-dijo mientras se tropezaba y rodaba colina abajo hacia donde ellas estaban estrellandose contra ellas- sofi: para la otra nos avisas alice: que golpe valen: estoy mareada keyko: otra vez¡ otra vez¡ rin: debes de estar bromeando paula: no estamos para juego ahorita mandy: de que hablas? es halloween¡ julia: perdon chicas -luego de levantarse, todas se dieron un abrazo grupal, ya que no habian estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, cada una estaba preparada para celebrar el dia de brujas- paula: tienen sus calbazas? julia, alice y mandy: si¡ -decian mostrando sus calabazas de bruja- valen: no bromeen rin: no pueden usar eso en halloween julia: porque no? sofi: imaginate pidiendo truco o trato y derepente lanzen un conjuro contra una pobre viejecita -imaginación de julia- -julia toca la puerta disfrazada de bruja diciendo: -"truco o trato"- entonces una viejecilla abre la puerta y trae unos dulces, entonces julia pone enfrente su calabaza y lanza un rayo de energia contra la viejecita- -volbiendo a la realidad- julia: si, tienes razón keyko: descuiden por aqui hay una granja de calabazas, de seguro nos daran algunas ya que es halloween rin: que te hace estar tan segura? keyko: porque si no pondre mi adorable carita alice: esa cara es poderosa sofi: si pudo convencer a sarume y a los chicos de venir claro que debe de ser poderosa keyko: que bueno que todas pudieron venir a la ciudad natal donde julia y yo vivimos julia y keyko: bienvenidas a minesota¡¡¡¡¡ -de pronto una mano golpea la cabeza de keyko tirandola al suelo- keyko: solo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer eso rodrigo: pues si, eliot me pidio que te trajera tu pañoleta, no vuelbas a olvidarla estaban pasando las mejores porristas bailando keyko: como si fueses algo para las porristas salomon: ya dejen de pelear quieren -junto a keyko estaban sus hermanos mayores, salomon de 17 años y rodrigo de 19 años, rodrigo es de piel tostada y pelo de pincho con una manera cretina de vestir y una actitud igual, salomon era mas delicado al vestir de una manera gothica pero su cabellos rubio resaltaba en ese estilo- rin: key, no nos vas a presentar? keyko: ah si, el es mi hermano cretino rodrigo, y mi hermano salomon sofi: nunca crei que tus hermanos fuesen tan grandes rodrigo: key estas son tus amigas? keyko: *temerosa* algo asi rodrigo: -sonriza siniestra- ¿alguien quiere ver el album de fotos de mi hermana? *saca un album muy grande con fotos de keyko desde que nacio* keyko: hermano¡¡¡ salomon: deja eso yo tambien salgo allí¡¡ -keyko y salomon le dan una golpiza a rodrigo dejandolo semi inconsiente en el suelo- salomon: keyko, cuando regresas a casa? keyko: ya te dije que despues de que las chicas y yo vayamos a pedir truco o trato salomon: solo que no sea muy tarde keyko: desde cuando eres mama? salomon: no lo soy key, solo no quiero que te suceda nada malo, ni a tus amigas keyko: de acuerdo -dijo mostrando una linda sonriza de alegria junto con las demas, las chicas se encaminaron muy ansiosas a la granja de calabazas, al llegar allí todas ansiosas eligieron una calabaza que convinara con su tipo de personalidad, la granja era interactiva, asi que las chicas tambien pudieron diseñar su calabaza- sofi: bien ya cada quien tiene su calabaza julia: solo falta ir a pagarlas valen: andando - las chicas entraron a la granja y se llevaron un susto al ver que la granja estaba llena de disfraces, trucos y cosas raras, era como una tienda de disfraces, las chicas se acercaron al mostrador y paula presiono una campanilla del mostrador que lanzo un horrible grito de demonio, entonces la señora bogmelon salio del mostrador- señora bogmelon: buscaban algo tesoros? paula: bueno.. señora bogmelon: -interrumpiendola- !tenemos¡-dijo tomando a las chicas y mostrandoles un monton de cosas- señora bogmelon: tenemos uñas de lagartija, cera de oidos de elefante, pipi de velociraptor de hace 64 millones de años valen: solo queriamos comprar estas calabazas¡¡ señora bogmelon: oh claro, pero creo que ya se lo que necesitan -saca de un mostrador un pie de zombie- un pie de zombie multiusos rin: que hariamos con un pie de zombie? señora bogmelon: que no harian con un pie de zombie? sofi: oigan miren esto -señala con eld edo un libro- la historia de jack´Olatern ¿que es esto señora bogmelon? señora bogmelon: es la historia de la noche de brujas sofi: entonces hay una historia de halloween en este pueblo?-decia ilusionada por la historia- señora bogmelon: si, y es la mejor y la autentica, puedo contarselas por solo 10 dolares, cada una claro -las chicas medio cerraron los ojos y le pagaron a la avariciosa vendedora, entonces la señoa bogmelon aplaudio y todas aparecieron junto con los chicos en una habitación con chimenea y un sofa donde la señora bogmelon se sentara a contar la historia- dark: como llegamos aqui? alan: yo estaba en francia con lisandro hace un instante luc: yo estaba en la esucela, gracias por sacarme lisandro: alguien me dira que paso? alice: es magia tontitos keyko: silencio la señora bogmelon nos contara una historia dan: alguien saco 10 dolares de mi cartera german: de la mia tambien señora bogmelon: quieren oir la historia o no? todos: si señora bogmelon señora bogmelon: ahora si, ¿en donde me quede? ah si, ya recuerdo *aclara su voz y empieza a relatar:* hace mucho tiempo habia en un pueblo un granjero que engañaba y mentía a vecinos y amigos. Esta conducta le consiguió toda clase de enemistades pero también una reputación de persona tan malvada que rivalizaría con el mismísimo Satanás. El Diablo, a quien llegó el rumor de tan negra alma, acudió a comprobar si efectivamente era un rival de semejante calibre. Disfrazado como un hombre normal acudió al pueblo de éste y se puso a beber con él durante largas horas, revelando su identidad tras ver que en efecto era un auténtico malvado. Cuando Lucifer le dijo que venía a llevárselo para pagar por sus pecados, Jack le pidió una ronda más juntos como última voluntad. El Diablo se lo concedió pero al ir a pagar ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, así que Jack retó a Lucifer a convertirse en una moneda para pagar la ronda y demostrar sus poderes. Satanás lo hizo, pero en lugar de pagar con la moneda Jack la metió en su bolsillo, donde llevaba un crucifijo de plata. Incapaz de salir de allí el Diablo ordenó al granjero que le dejara libre, pero Jack no lo haría a menos que prometiera volver al infierno para no molestarle durante un año. Transcurrido ese tiempo, el Diablo apareció de nuevo en casa de Jack para llevárselo al inframundo pero de nuevo Jack pidió un último deseo, en este caso que el Diablo cogiera una manzana situada en lo alto de un árbol para así tener su última comida antes de su tormento. Lucifer accedió, pero cuando estaba en el árbol Jack talló una cruz en su tronco para que no pudiera escapar. En esta ocasión Jack le pidió no ser molestado en diez años, además de otra condición: que nunca pudiera reclamar su alma para el inframundo. Satanás accedió y Jack se vio libre de su amenaza. Su destino no fue mejor: tras morir (mucho antes de esos diez años pactados), Jack se preparaba para ir al cielo pero fue detenido en las puertas de San Pedro, impidiéndosele el paso pues no podían aceptarle por su mala vida pasada, siendo enviado al Infierno. Para su desgracia allí tampoco podían aceptarlo debido al trato que había realizado con el Diablo, y éste le expulsó de su reino y le condenó a deambular por los caminos con un nabo hueco con un carbón ardiendo dentro como única luz que guiara su eterno vagar entre los reinos del bien y del mal. Con el paso del tiempo Jack el Tacaño fue conocido como Jack el de la Linterna o "Jack of the Lantern", nombre que se abrevió al definitivo "Jack O'Lantern". Esta es la razón de usar nabos (y más tarde calabazas, al ser más grandes y fáciles de tallar) para alumbrar el camino a los difuntos en Halloween, y también el motivo de decorar las casas con estas figuras horrendas, aunque nadie sabe porque julia: wow helio: si tienes miedo puedes recostarte en mi regazo julia-julia responde con un golpe- sarume: bueno, fue un buen relato, pero tenemos que irnos, estaba hace un momento !opreando a un mapache¡¡ keyko: perdon, apuesto que el mapache esta bien *en el hospital* -el mapache estaba hecho de diseccionado* *de vuelta con los chicos* - de pronto todo se empezo a oscurecer por el paso del tiempo, ya los 21 chicos tenian sus calabazas y estaban transformados ya uqe todos pensarian que estaban usando disfraces- keyko: adoro pedir truco o trato co miv erdadera forma de hada, y ya no mido 30 cm que es lo mejor sarume: estes como estes estas igual de loca keyko: lo se *lo besa en la mejilla* sarume: no hagas eso¡ -decia apartandose apenadamente, todos los demas pusieron una simpatica risa burlona- - en otro lugar en uan casa abandonada cerca de allí habia una bruja que estaba realizando un conjuro maligno, dibujaba varios circulos en una habitación oscura con una lapida en el centro, despues pronuncio un encantamiento y emezaba a formarse un horrible ser con cabeza de calabaza y una linterna muy brillante, tenia una tunica larga y negra que flotaba por los aires- Jack´o_latern.png bruja: sea bienvenido perverso jack o latern jack´o latern: es bueno estar de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos bruja: ahora ya lo he resusitado, el trato era jack´o latern: !!se cual era el trato veja bruja¡¡, pero...este trato especificaba que el que me llamara al mundo en halloween recibiria un enorme poder, pues siente el poder de una eternidad en las sombras¡¡ bruja: !!me engaño tramposo¡¡-jack´o latern pone la linterna frente a la bruja y le quita el alma, despues la linterna la abosrve y el cuerpo se convierte en cuervos negros que se van volando- jack´o latern: ahora que he regresado al mundo, nada me detendra para darme un banquete con almas.. mas especificamente de niños-decia en modo educativo la ultima parte, despues vuelbe a ser terrorifico y se vuelbe una nube de humo negro que sale en el ocaso- -a lo lejos german logra percibir un olor extraño al igual que leo, pero no sabian que era, las chicas estaban contentas pidiendo truco o trato, keyko, alice y julia van a una casa y tocan, entonces abre un anciano con barriga para usarla de escritorio- anciano: que quieren niñas?-decia gruñon- keyko, alice y julia: truco o trato¡ anciano: -cierra la puerta bruscamente- julia: bueno vamonos-antes de irse alice la toma de la remera y al detiene- alice: alto julia: que pasa? alice: no quiso hacer el trato, ahora viene el truco keyko: adoro esta parte *saca una bomba de tnt* alice: queremos sacarle los dulces, no mandarlo a la tumba keyko: viste su calva? no durara mucho hagamosle un favor convirtiendolo en esqueleto de una vez julia: no alice: yo tengo una mejor idea -alice coloca una soga en el tapete y toca de nuevo, el anciano abre y se para en el tapete y con una gruñona mirada grito: "que quieren niños¡", entonces alice solto el seguro de la trampa y el anciano se quedo colgando como piñata, entonces keyko le pego un cartel de piñata y entro por los dulces, despues de salir por la ventana un monton de chicos empezo a golpear al anciano con bates de beisbol- alice: aver si ahora no quiere dar dulces - de pronto una fuerte briza de viento oscuro rodeo en el centro de la calle formandose como el oscurisimo jack´o latern- julia: es alice: es keyko: !santa claus?¡ julia y alice: *caida estilo anime* alice: keyko, desde cuando santa viste ropa negra? keyko: se pudo hacer emo julia: desde cuando santa tiene linterna? keyko: quizas rodolfo el reno se descompuso helio: desde cuando santa tiene cabeza de calbaza? julia: desde cuando estas aqui? keyko:......foco.png..!!!!ES JACK´O LATERN¡¡¡¡*se desmaya* julia: yo iva a decir el coco alice: yo igual helio: ese es? julia, alice y helio: !!JACK´O LATERN¡¡*se desmayan para despues volber a levantarse* keyko: que hace el aqui? jack´o latern: ovbio soy el espiritu de halloween *hace una malefica cara a keyko lo cual hace que se ria* keyko: jajajajajaja¡¡ jack´o latern: eso no deberia pasar julia: olvidalo, ella cree que las peliculas de miedo son de comedia alice: tubo una cita con jack el destripador helio: cuando el coco se va a dormir revisa a ver si ella no esta en su armario jack´o latern: enserio, entonces necesitare algo mas *jack se quita la cabeza y baña con agua a keyko, lo cual hace que esta tiemble* julia: !!!keykoo¡¡ !se acabo falso jinete sin cabeza, te acabare y hare pure contigo¡¡ -jack´o latern en ese momento les muestra sus peores pesadillas lo cual hace que ellos tieblen- alice: la oscuridad, la oscuridad¡ julia: el incendio, el incendio helio: julia muy gorda -en ese momento julia le pega un golpe en la cabeza- jack´o latern: perfecto ahora podre german: comerte mi puño¡-german llega y le da un golpe en la boca a jack´o latern, pero este se hace humo y se aleja un metro reapareciendo- victor: esa cosa no es real o si? kafarens: claro que si aliento de paja, ese es luc: es es es es es¡¡ todos menos sarume, dan, dark y stalin: !!jack o latern¡¡¡¡¡¡ *se desmayan y sus almas se salen del cuerpo por un instante para despues regresar* jack´o latern: adoro cuando hacen eso -despues de recobrar la conciencia los chicos empezaron a atackar a jack´o latern y lanzan sus mas fuertes ataques, pero no servian de nada ya que este ser era hecho de humo y oscuridad- valen: julia, alice, keyko, helio despierten porfavor¡ jack´o latern: no servira de nada, esos 4 estan bajo mi susto eterno, no despertaran jamaz muajajajajajajaja coff coff, odio cuando pasa eso, muajajajajaja¡¡¡¡ kafarens: que riza tan lunatica alan: este no es momento para alavar su lunatica riza debemos destruirlo antes de que el lo haga con....¿cuale s su plan señor o latern? jack´o latern: !!devorar sus almas¡¡ alan: oh ya veo !!ahahhhhh¡¡ -desde lo alto de los cielos dark y sarume cargando a dan y a stalin vieron a jack´o latern abajo- sarume: que es esa cosa? stalin: no es jack´o latern? dan: enserio creiste en esa historia? dark: con todo lo que vivimos aun no crees en als cosa sque nos pasan? dan: buen punto - los chicos descendieron y sarume lanzo una bola de agua contra jack´o latern, dark un corte oscuro con su hoz y dan y stalin un rayo de luz con su espada y el espejo, eso no le hizo ni cosquillas a jack´o latern que se hizo humo, despues absorvio a dark, sarume, dan y stalin en su linterna con todo y sus cuerpos- valen: !!hermano¡¡ sofi: dark¡¡ alan: sarume¡ german: dan¡¡ alan: ese demonio lso absorvio en la calabaza -keyko al oir eso se va levantando poco a poco- rin: keyko estas bien, ese demonio sera sometido por mi voz -rin empieza a cantar pero jack o latern absorvio a ella, a valen, a sofi y a alan en la linterna- luc: nooo¡¡¡ paula: nos esta eliminando uno a uno mandy: esto no se puede quedar asi jack´o latern: yo creo que si -absorve al instante a mandy- kafarens: no es bueno leo: que haremos-leo comienza a oir las rizas de los niños que se hacercaban ya que estaba de noche y ya comnezarian a salir- si no hacemos algo absorvera tambien a los niños¡ rin: eso no, kafarens, victor, alejen a los niños de aqui rapido¡ kafarens y victor: yo tabajar con el?¡ rin: es eso, o perder a esos niños-kafarens y victor se miran fijamente y asienten con la cabeza, despues declaran tregua y van corriendo a impedir que los niños de acerquen- jack´o latern: porfavor eso no me detendra¡ *absorve también a leo y a luc en la linterna* -keyko logro levantarse y miro fijamente las casas de alrededor- keyko: (las casas con calbazas, no se ha acercado ni un poco a ellas, y tampoco se ha acercado a nigun niño) ya veo....la gente ponia calbazas en sus casas y se disfrazaba de demonios y duendes para evitar ser atackados por demonios como tu¡ jack Olantern: exactamente, ahora la puerta que separa el mundo de los vivos y muertos esta completamente abierta y yo podre darme un banquete con las almas de todos los seres humanos¡¡ german: eso lisandro: solo sobre nuestros cadaveres¡¡ -german y lisandro se lanzaron al aacke de la perversa criatura pero no funcionaba absolutamente ada, entonces fueron absorvidos por al linterna- keyko: quedamos solo helio, yo, alice, y julia king: no te olvides de mi¡-llega king volando por los aires- perdon el llamado de la señora bogmelon no me trajo y me tube que venir volando hasta aqui *se transforma en humano* ¿que sucede? keyko: nuestros amigos fueron absorvidos por la linterna de jack´o latern y julia,a lice, y helio estan paralizados por pesadillas¡¡ king: jack´o latern? pero si deshacerse de el es muy sencillo *le susurra a keyko en el oido* keyko: eso es todo? king: si, yo me encargo de despertar a nuestros amigos -king se acerca a julia, helio y alice y les grita fuertemente:- "!!a la escuela los 3¡¡- entonces los 3 se levantan bruscamente- julia, alice y helio: noooo escuela noooo¡¡¡¡ king: fue sencillo julia: jack´o latern¡ helio: hay que destruirlo alice: y rapido king: descuiden keyko se encargara -keyko se acerca a jack o latern y se transforma en hada, entonces se para sobre su cabeza y comienza a contar un monton de chistes horriblemente malos- keyko: mama en la escuela me dicen mentirosa, hay hija tu ni a la escuela vas jack´o latern: a eso llamas chiste? keyko: no pasen por el tope¡, y el tope no fue a la fiesta jack´o latern: -quieriendose reir- eso no sirve niña keyko: habia una vez un hombre tan feo pero tan feo que desde que se murio el diablo duerme con la luz prendida jack´o latern: bueno ya estubo, no funcionara niñita, he estado aqui en al tierra cientos y cientos de años¡ keyko: bueno ya me canse¡¡- se baja de la cabeza de jack´o latern y le empieza a gritar-he estado hecha hada casi toda mi vida, corri con trolls, destrui a un demonio llamado lich lord y tu solo llegas y absorves a mis amigos eso noe sta bien¡¡ jack´o latern: ya calmate keyko: no permitire que arruines el haloween, es la unica epoca en que julia se viste de chico y yo me pinto la cara¡¡ jack´o latern: -temeroso- bueno ya parale keyko: y sabes que...un monstruo es asi¡¡ *saca una foto de su tia catalina y se la muestra a jack´o latern* jack´o latern: !!!!-grito de niña* ahhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡ *explota* julia, alice, king y helio: -con al boca hasta el suelo- wow, es temible -entonces de pronto todos los que fueron absorvidos por la linterna (menos la bruja) aparecen, cuando sarume aparece keyko se lanza a abrazarlo, lo mismo pasa con sofi que abrazo a dark- helio: no vas a abrazarme? julia: ok *lo estrabgula por el cuello co abos brazos estilo abrazo* helio: *sin respirar* no me referia a eso?¡ dark: que paso con jack´o latern? julia: keyko lo destruyo leo: no, enserio que paso? alice: ah nada kafarens y victor: ya nadie esta en peligro sarume: todo gracias a ti -le toca la nariz a keyko- dan: parecen marido y mujer-al escuchar eso sarume se aparte de keyko y keyko igual de sarume apenados, asi todos pudieron celebrar tranquilamente su halloween hasta que saliera el sol-